


Bless You

by ANobleCompanion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Bunker Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Schmoop, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/pseuds/ANobleCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's discovers he's allergic to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklesarechocolate (onlybritainisgreat)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frecklesarechocolate+%28onlybritainisgreat%29).



> Happy Birthday to my beta FrecklesAreChocolate (Deanhugchester)! Here's something super fluffy for you. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Obviously since this is for my beta, this is well, unbeta'd. Sorry for any errors!

“ _Atchoo!_ ”  The sneeze caught Dean off guard and he reeled backward from the force of it.  

Sam looked up at him from the table and laughed.  “Dude, I hope you covered your mouth.  I do _not_ want your snot in my dinner.”

Dean flipped Sam off before looking into the dutch oven full of chile he was standing over, pulling a sturgeon face for his brother’s benefit.  

“Oh, gross, man!  That’s it.  I’m making a salad.”

Dean laughed, “Relax, I’m just kidding.”  He looked to Cas, who had walked into the kitchen to investigate what Dean was cooking less than a minute before the epic sneeze.  Rather than looking amused, he eyed Dean with concern.  “Are you feeling alright, Dean? You aren’t coming down with a cold are you?”

Dean waved his hand in the air, dismissing Cas’s concerns.  “Nah, it’s nothing to worry about.  Probably just picked up some dust.  It will take us at least a decade to get _that_ under control around here.”

Cas nodded and moved to the table to sit with Sam and wait for the meal to be ready.  True to his word, Dean didn’t sneeze again.  

Until he sat down to eat.  

After three successive sneezes, both Sam and Cas were looking at him with identical worried expressions on their faces.

And that’s just great, because now his nose was starting to get stuffy.  He was not about to mention that to either of the mother hens eyeing him down from across the table though.  “Guys, really, you don’t need to - _ATCHOO!_ ”

Dean couldn’t prevent the pathetic “ungh” noise from the back of his throat when he finished.  

“That’s it, Dean.  I’m taking you to bed.”

It was a testament to how crappy he was feeling in such a short period of time that Dean didn’t make more of the implied innuendo in Cas’s statement.  Instead, he just stood up and let Cas take him back to their room.  

Cas helped him out of his clothes and actually tucked him under the covers before leaning over to kiss him.  

“Don’ wanna ged you sick, man,” Dean protested, his words slightly garbled by the rapidly increasing congestion in his sinuses.  

“Angel, Dean.  We don’t get colds.” Cas ruffled Dean’s hair affectionately on the way out.  

Dean didn’t actually fall asleep right away, but he closed his eyes and just focused on relaxing.  After about an hour, he genuinely started to feel better.  As his nose cleared, he was able to breathe properly and he dropped off to a dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

The next morning he awoke to find himself in his favorite position, with his angel wrapped possessively around him.  Already though, that was the only good thing about the morning.  He could barely breathe, his head was pounding like he’d taken down a full bottle of well aged scotch on his own the night before and his eyes were itching something fierce.  

He extricated himself from Cas’s arms and drew his knees up to support his elbows as he cradled his head.

“Dean?” Cas sat up, sleep still heavy in his eyes and voice.  Both sharpened as he took in Dean’s condition.  “Dean, are you alright?  What’s wrong?”

“Don’ worry Cas.  I dink id’s jus allergies,” Dean mumbled.  Cuz, yeah, this was definitely allergies, but what could he be allergic to?  He had never reacted to anything other than cheap and over-powerful perfume, and yeah, while he couldn’t smell anything in his current state, he was pretty sure that wasn’t it.  

Cas turned Dean towards him and cupped his face, willing Dean to get better - nothing happend.

 _Oh well_ , Dean thought.   _It was worth a try_.  “S’okay, Cas.  Id looks like angel mojo doesn’ work on allergies.”

Cas huffed out a frustrated sigh and offered Dean his hand as he pulled Dean to his feet.  “Come on then.  I’ll make you some coffee at least before I go pick up the proper remedies.”

He deposited Dean on the couch before heading into the kitchen.  

Dean wasn’t sitting long when the front door opened and Sam came in, clearly fresh off his morning run.  He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of Dean.  

“Dude, you look like shit.”

“Danks Sammy.  Lub you too. _Atchoo!_ ” Dean thumped his head against the back of the couch in irritation.  

“Here you go, Dean,” Cas said, walking in with the coffee.  It was in Dean’s favorite mug.  Big and white with words on one side that read “The truth is out there,” and on the other side, “No, over there.” with a hand pointing off in a random direction.  Yeah. He was so Mulder.

“ _Atchoo!_ ”

“I will be back as soon as I can gather the proper ingredients,” Cas told them both solemnly.  

“Wait, Cas - !” But it was too late, the angel was gone.  Dean looked at Sam, “Whad do you dink he meand, ‘gadder de ingredients?’  Iddn’ he jusd goin’ to de store?”

Sam shrugged, “Hey, don’t look at me.  He’s your angel.  So what do you think you’re allergic to?”

“No clue.  I mean, id’s not like I’ve come in condact wid someding new since yetherday.”

“Doesn’t necessarily have to be something new.  I remember learning once that if you’re predisposed to an allergy, you can wear down your resistance to it every time you come in contact with it.  That’s how people wind up developing allergies in their adulthood.”

“Well, dat’s jus fan-frickin-dasdic.” Dean muttered under his breath.  So it could be almost anything.  Or at least something brand new or something he’d been regularly exposed to.  Yeah.  That really narrowed it down. 

Dean thought being up and active seemed to help at least.  By the time Cas was gone three hours - and where did he get to anyway? - Dean had started to feel somewhat normal.  At least he was able to speak clearly again.

He and Sammy had moved to the kitchen to make sandwiches for lunch when Cas finally returned.  He appeared so suddenly, Dean almost turned right into him - and promptly sneezed.  

Dean shot Sam a panicked look.  He couldn’t be allergic to _Cas_ could he? No, no, no.  This could not be happening.  

Sam looked back at him helplessly and shrugged his shoulders.

No.  There was no friggin’ way he was allergic to his boyfriend.  He refused to believe it.  He turned back to Cas, whose arms were loaded down with various items.  

“Cas, man, what is all this?”

“Since we aren’t sure what you’re allergic to, I got several different remedies, including local honey and an ancient Sumerian recipe.  I’m sorry it took so long.  Apparently, Frankincense is becoming an endangered plant and it was more difficult to find than I expected.  Then I had an altercation with a goat when I tried to actually harvest it.”  

Cas looked worried and flustered and Dean thought it was ten kinds of adorable, so for once, he bit his tongue to prevent pointing out Cas could have just picked up some Benadryl or Zyrtec at the corner pharmacy.

Instead, he smiled and opened his mouth to say thank you and sneezed instead.  

Shit.

Cas picked up some of the supplies and began to make tea infused with the honey.  Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him into the common room.  “What the hell.  No frickin’ way man.  Tell me I can’t be allergic to Cas.  That’s not possible right?  You can’t be allergic to people right?”

Sam looked bewildered.  “I don’t know.  And I mean, strictly speaking, Cas isn’t a person person.” He shrugged when Dean glared at him.  “I don’t know, maybe you’re allergic to angels?”

“How is that possible?  I mean, they aren’t _that_ different.  Trust me, I know.”

“Ok, gross.  And I don’t know.  They do have wings.  Some people are allergic to feathers right?  That’s why motels never have feather pillows.  It’s all the hypoallergenic stuff.”

Dean’s face was dubious as he listened to Sam’s explanation.  Just then, Cas walked through the door with the tea.  Dean shot Sam a look to shut him up.  The last thing he needed was for Cas to feel guilty before they confirmed anything.  

“Here you go, Dean.”

Dean sneezed.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were miserable for Dean.  Whenever Cas was around, he was plying Dean with some new remedy.  None of them worked, but Dean didn’t want to hurt Cas’s feelings so he begged Sam to go on the sly to get him the strongest Claritin D the pharmacy would sell without a prescription.

It helped a little.  He was able to keep the congestion down enough that he could still speak normally at least.  The only thing that really helped was time away from Cas, which royally sucked.  Dean hated every minute apart from Cas.  Hated when he couldn’t casually touch him whenever he wanted or just talk about the little things, like what to have for dinner.

All in all, Dean knew he’d rather suffer the allergies than lose his angel.  Problem with that though was that snot, sneezes and sexy didn’t usually make for a good combination.  Blow jobs were especially difficult when you were sneezing like a pregnant Bajoran.  

The thing was though, Dean was getting more relief than he expected.  Cas would often disappear into the bunker for an hour or more with no explanation as to where he’d been.  

Dean began to worry Cas realized he was the source of Dean’s allergies and was hiding out, sulking or beating himself up over it.  He grew even more afraid Cas would decide to leave if his presence made Dean sick.  It was just allergies after all, Dean had handled worse.  

The morning this thought occurred to him, Dean got up, determined to seek Cas out and find out what he was up to.  No way was he gonna let Cas leave over a few sneezes.

It took Dean the better part of an hour to find the angel.  He was inside a storage room that was only partially filled, which made it feel a bit more spacious than most of the others in the bunker, but it was still basically a glorified closet.  

“Cas, you in here, man?”

Cas was in the corner of the room, sitting cross legged on the floor with his back to the door.  When he heard Dean, he jumped and turned around, hiding something behind his back.  “Dean!”

“What are you up to?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice casual.  Suddenly, something black dropped down from the box over Dean’s head and streaked off into the corner around another set of boxes and out of sight.  

Dean jumped into a fight ready stance on instinct.  “What was _that_?”

Cas’s shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor as though afraid to meet Dean’s eyes.  “That was Jade.”  He pulled the something he was hiding out from behind his back to reveal a golden/orange colored cat with white paws.  “And this is Noah.  I found them abandoned in the park, but I know you aren’t particularly fond of animals, so I wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

“Can I hold him?” Dean asked, trying to let Cas know with the tone of his voice that he wasn’t mad.  

Cas held out the cat in his arms, gently transferring him to Dean.  

Who promptly sneezed.  

“Uh, Cas?  When did you bring these two home?”

“About a week ago.”

“I think I’m allergic to cats.”

Cas’s brow furrowed in confusion.  “But, Dean, Noah and Jade have been in this room the whole time.  You haven’t been around them.”

“No, but I’ve been around _you_.  And I bet you have cat hair and dander all over you.”

Cas’s face fell as he realized what Dean was saying.  “So I guess I can’t keep them.”

Dean hated the crestfallen look on Cas’s face and he was so relieved to not be allergic to _Cas_ that he was willing to find a way to make this work.  

“Well, you can zap yourself clean right?  I know you don’t sweat and stuff so you don’t usually need to unless a hunt gets messy or something.  But maybe you can zap off the hair and dander after you play with them.  And really, the bunker is big enough we can close off a few rooms for them.”

Cas’s smile lit the whole room and he surged forward to press his lips against Dean’s in gratitude, accidently squashing Noah a bit in the process.  The cat protested and jumped out of Dean’s arms, allowing the hunter to pull the angel closer.  

Dean sneezed.  

“Bless you,” Cas laughed as he transported them back to their room sans fur, dander, and clothes.  


End file.
